Pulling the Trigger
by Skylark Evanson
Summary: All he hears are two blasts.


**A/N: A drabble.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Pulling the Trigger<span>**

He's seeing their faces behind enemy lines. He's watching as guns are put to their heads. He can hear every demand that Ghostfreak is giving, every single order, every last word.

His mind hears something else. His mind hears Kevin telling him not to do it. He listens to Gwen as she says they're not worth it. He hears them both.

Family... They're his family, his closest friends, how could they ever think they're not worth it?

Ghostfreak wants to Ultimatrix. He wants all of Earth. Once he has Earth, he'll have the ability to access Highbreed portals so he could take over the entire universe like he did Vilgaxia. Ben knows this. He knows all too well.

"We aren't worth it!"

"Kill 'im, Tennyson!"

"Ben, please!"

Their lives or the entire universe. Because it's Ghostfreak. He's almost unstoppable. And with the light that Heatblast gives off, Ben knows a simple inferno could take down the villain. He knows.

But there are guns at their heads. Gwen's cringing away from it, leaning into Kevin as he stares down the barrel of it and snarls as if that'll do any good. They're both tied up and on their knees, back-to-back, guns at their temples, fingers on the triggers.

"Just do it, Tennyson!" Because Kevin knows what can be done. There's a number of light-based aliens in that stupid watch of his and he ain't usin' any of 'em. "Take him down already!"

She wants to cry, but she can't; if she cries, Ben'll back down. Her fingers interlock with Kevin's. She needs his strength now. If they die heroes, she knows she wants to die with him by her side, together. "We're fine, Ben!" She feels Kevin squeeze her hand to the best of his ability. "We're fine." It's almost a whimper.

He doesn't want to. He knows he can use Heatblast and get it done. Ghostfreak will evaporate just like he's done before. There's always the chance he'll come back, but at least the universe will be safe… right? Ben looks past his opponent to Kevin who's now trying to bite at the gun and rip it away. It isn't working. Gwen's still looking desperate, her eyes on the ground.

Ben's afraid of doing it. Take out Ghostfreak and let down his friends, his family, the two people he cares about most in the world. They've saved his life countless times. They've saved his family's lives countless times. Max. Ken. His mother. His father. They're such a part of his life that he doesn't know if he can live without them.

"Come on, Ben!"

Ghostfreak continues to make his demands, voice rising. He wants the Ultimatrix. He wants to use it for world domination. He wants the power it can give him.

Kevin's his best friend- no, his big brother! Kevin is the guy he can turn to when there's any problem at all. Kevin is the guy who knows how to deal with situations both ways- civil and uncivil. He can kick anyone's ass on a whim and not even bother to look at the consequences until it's too late. It's Kevin. Kevin is the big brother he never had.

Gwen's like the whiny little sister of the three. She chides them on right and wrong, she solves every problem in a heartbeat. She's the brains, the beauty, and the face of the group when it comes down to it. She's a natural leader, sure, but she's willing to sidestep her own destiny and let her cousin take the lead. He knows she's so much more than a cousin to him. She's his sister.

They're a family. His family, his baby sister, his big brother, with guns at their heads and they're asking to be killed. Asking. To die.

"Ben, please get it over with. Please." She sounds pitiful, desperate, a tad bit annoyed. She's asking to die.

"I saved the universe once! You'd better not screw it up, Tennyson!" He's threatening the one who controls whether he lives or dies.

Ben fingers the dial on the Ultimatrix and spins it to Heatblast. All he has to do is access Ultimate Heatblast and Ghostfreak is gone for good…

But so are Gwen and Kevin. His family.

He fires up the Ultimatrix and slams the symbol on his chest the second he's in his fiery form.

All he hears are two blasts. And then the shrill cry of Ghostfreak as he dies.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is what happens when I think too hard and watch "The Final Battle" -_-'**

**Review.**

**~Sky**


End file.
